Our Forever
by Abenakiwerewolf
Summary: A sickly sweet story about Nessie and Jake. Though there is some swearing. Emmet finally gets what's coming to him. Original Pairings. Set seven years after Breaking Dawn. I don't own the characters. That's for Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Soon to be Cullen-Black. I look like I'm seventeen; in reality I'm seven. That's what you get when you're half vampire.

Currently I'm sitting one of the rocks next to the river, curled up against Jacob. I gazed at my new fiancé in wonder. I don't know what I did to deserve him. He has been my best friend for all my life. Last year he became something more. My dad still hasn't accepted that.

Jacob imprinted on me just after I was born. Imprinting is how werewolves find their soul mates.

"Ready to go home?" Jacob asked, stroking my hair with his hot hands.

I sighed. "Sure, sure," I said, "We'll have to face them sooner or later."

I knew how my family would react. They would freeze and then try to rip Jake's head off. I touched Jacob's cheek, showing him. He shuddered and then shrugged. It took a lot to make Jake cringe.

Smiling and laughing, we raced back to the house. I won.

We paused just outside of the front door, a sly gleam came into Jake's eyes. Smirking, he pulled me close and kissed me passionately, tongue included.

It took all of two seconds before my father came out and yelled, "Jacob Black! _Get your hands off my daughter!_"

I grinned my 'Alice' grin and wiggled my be-ringed finger at him. He froze.

My mother came out, saw what my father was looking at and froze too.

I blushed. I always blushed easily. I inherited it from my mother. But unlike her old blushes, mine just turned my face a blotchy red.

One after one, my family came out and turned into statues. That's how vampires deal with high stress.

Finally Aunt Rosalie growled, glaring at Jacob. I shifted, thinking to protect him, only to find out that he had the same idea. We collided and laughed. Our laughter broke the spell. My family began to move again.

Aunt Alice started bouncing up and down. Probably planning the wedding. "We'll have it here," she decided, she dragged Esme and Rosalie into the house to start planning.

Dad was still glaring daggers into Jakes skull. _If looks could kill_, I thought.

Mom touched his hand, he sighed. "I knew that this would happen sooner or later," he mumbled. He glared at my fiancé, "You have my regretful blessing."

I went over and hugged my parents. "Thanks Dad, Mom."

"Are you sure about this?" Mom asked. I nodded. She sighed.

With that, I was pulled into wedding plans.

A couple days later I was being shoved into my mother's old wedding gown. I stared out the window. _Jake was out there, playing with his pack_, I mused. _It wasn't fair that the female had to stay inside._

Alice tugged the material around me, suddenly she shrieked. "What happened? I can't see anything!"

Jacob materialized under my window. "What's going on? Nessie are you hurt?"

I shook my head, confused. "What's wrong Alice?"

Her eyes were glazed over, in a way that I knew she was searching for visions. She glared at Jacob. "What are you planning that ruined my day?"

Jacob didn't get a chance to answer. A knock boomed through the house. All right, boomed isn't quite the right description, but when you have extremely acute hearing, that's what it sounded like.

I quickly shed the dress, blushing at the wink Jacob gave me and pulled on my regular clothes, jeans and a top. I had put my foot down about Alice and Rosalie dressing me when I was three.

Jacob clambered through the window and we raced to the front door. Three female vampires blocked the light coming from the door. They were dressed in leather pants and vests. They all had olive skin, which looked unusual combined with the normal vampire pallor. They had the burgundy eyes of vampires that hunted humans. One of them I knew quite well.

"Zafrina!" I cried out with joy and went to hug her. Zafrina was my best friend, who was not my family. She and I had similar gifts so when she visited we often traded pictures back and forth.

Zafrina laughed and swung me around. I laughed. Quickly I showed her Jake proposing to me.

"Well," she said, looking down her long nose at me. "You've grown up quite quickly."

I laughed and hugged her again. Finally I noticed the others behind her. Kachiri and Senna stood back to let Zafrina greet me. Behind them stood Huilen and Nahuel. My mouth fell open.

Like my vampire parents, I never forgot anything, so Huilen and Nahuel's faces were crystal clear in my memory. It was combined with an unpleasant memory, that of the Volturri coming to kill my family and me.

Grandpa Carlisle came forward and ushered the Amazonian Coven inside.

"It's wonderful to see all of you again. What made you decide to visit?" Carlisle asked.

"It had been too long. Besides, I had to see my goddaughter." Zafrina said. She had been named my Godmother years ago.

I noticed Nahuel's gaze run over me appreciatively. Jacob noticed too. He came over and put his arm around me, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Will you be able to stay for the wedding?" I asked Zafrina. Nahuel's face fell. _What's with him?_ I wondered.

"Of course! We don't have jobs that need doing. Ah, the life of a nomad." Zafrina teased.

I smiled and threw my arms around her again. "Thanks Zafrina!"

Dad and Mom came into the room. I rolled my eyes, they had been smooching again.

"Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna! It's wonderful to see you!" My mother said. I knew that she was a little scared of the Amazonian vampires, but she didn't show it.

"Hello, Bella. Hello Edward. How are you feeling with your daughter engaged?" Kachiri teased.

Dad scowled. "I feel like killing Jacob, but other then that, I'm okay with it."

Dad stiffened. His eyes turned black and narrowed as he glared at Nahuel.

"Edward…" Mom warned. Dad relaxed, but not much.

"Want to go for a run?" Jacob whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"See you later Zafrina! I've got to run before Alice catches me."

Zafrina laughed. She was familiar with Alice's energetic behavior. She nodded. Jake and I ran out the door.


	2. Wedding

I woke up in my bed. I was immediately filled with excitement. _Today was my wedding day_. I jumped out of bed and ran out into the living room. Mom and Dad were there, kissing on the couch. Jeese, they didn't have to sleep, they had all night and yet it continued in the morning. I hope Jacob and I aren't that bad.

"Come on, let's get you breakfast." Mom said. I rolled my eyes. Grandpa Charlie was coming over early so I had to eat human food. Not that I couldn't keep it down, I just preferred blood.

I was surprised when Jacob didn't join us outside. I touched Mom's hand, showing her my confusion.

"He value's his life to much. Alice is on a rampage." Mom said.

Dad smiled. "She did the same thing with our wedding. I wasn't allowed to see your mom until the ceremony."

Mom grinned at me. "She's being nicer to you. At least _you _get to see the wedding decorations. I didn't."

I laughed. It would take a lot of work to ruin my exuberant mood.

"You're hopping up and down like Alice," Dad teased. Mom smacked him on the head.

"Be nice. Hopefully she won't need Jasper the way I did." They looked at each other for a moment, I gagged. They glared at me in unison.

I laughed.

Alice blurred into place next to me. "Come on! We only have a few hours to make you perfect!" she trilled.

I was dragged up the stairs into her giant bathroom. Then the day's torture began. I poked, slathered and curled.

Finally I was ready for the dress. Alice gently tugged it on, careful not to mess up my beauty products. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wished that my skin wasn't quite as permeable as it was. I could be slathered in make up. Regular vampires couldn't, it would just slide off.

Alice forced me to look in the mirror. I gazed at the reflection in shock.

My alabaster skin had been darkened to a light cream. My rosy cheeks had been left untouched. The dress fit me perfectly. It flared out at the bottom, like a lily. My bronze curls had been partly raised in a bun. Two locks framed my face. I took a deep breath.

Aunt Leah came in. Mom had worked on her. Her russet skin shone like it was back lit. Leah was my maid of honor. She and I were best friends, something that shocked my family.

Dad came in. I smiled weakly at him. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo. He kissed my cheek. "Are you _sure_ I can't kill Jacob?" He asked, "It would solve so many of our problems."

Leah growled.

I pretended to think about it. "Tempting, but I think I love him too much."

Dad chuckled and we went to the top of the stairs. I swallowed. Claire, my flower girl, went down first, sprinkling rose petals. Leah followed. I took a deep breath before Dad and I descended.

The living room was decked out with thousands of crimson roses. I smiled at the guests.

Both werewolf packs were there. Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, along with the younger pack members, Colin and Brady.

Jacob's pack was there too. Seth was Jacob's best man; Leah was my maid of honor. Quill was watching Claire as she scattered rose petals. She threw some in his face. Embry smiled.

Billy, Sue, and Charlie were there too, beaming at me.

There was my family too. Rosalie played the piano. Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper. Mom stood next to them, waiting for Dad to be done walking me down the aisle. Emmett was the preacher. He had gotten a certificate off the Internet.

The Amazonian coven was there along with Huilen and Nahuel. The Denali Clan stood next to them, Tanya, Kate and Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen. Two members of the Egyptian coven stood with them too. Benjamin and Tia.

Finally I could see Jacob. He looked very uncomfortable in his tuxedo. I wondered how they had found one that would fit. Probably special order.

Jake's face lit up when he saw me. He beamed.

Dad placed my hand in his, reluctantly. I grinned impishly at him.

Emmett began the ceremony. I could tell he was having trouble keeping a straight face. Finally we got to the good part.

"Do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." I said fervently.

"And do you, Jacob Black, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." Jacob vowed.

"I pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Emmett muttered, "Carefully or Edward will rip your head off."

Jacob and I didn't respond. We were too busy kissing.

It took repeated pokes in the back to break us apart. I was going to have bruises.

Smiling we went out onto the front lawn where the reception was set up. We greeted all of our guests. This was a smaller wedding so it didn't take too long.

The food table was attacked and quickly demolished by the werewolves. I shook my head.

Jacob never left my side. I looked up at him in amazement. This beautiful, sweet, darling person was mine forever.

The dancing began. I led Jacob through some simple steps before giving up completely. We watched as other couples danced around us.

Finally it was time to go. Jacob and I said our goodbyes and hopped in my Ferrari to get to the airport. We waved and the rice storm began. Jacob caught a well-aimed handful in the face. I glared at my father.

The only downer was the heart broken expression on Nahuel's face.


	3. Honeymoon

We reached Rio the next day. I yawned. Esme had lent us her island like she had with my parents.

I spoke fluent Portuguese so I gave the taxi driver the directions to the dock.

Jacob and I stared at each other as we drove through the teeming streets of Rio.

Finally we reached the dock. I gave the driver a good tip and we walked down to the boat.

Jacob settled our stuff while I set the preprogrammed drive towards the island.

That done I went back and cuddled with Jake for a few minutes.

Jacob kissed me sweetly. I kissed him back and then broke away. "Save that for the island." I reprimanded him. He grinned.

I could see the island. The moon laid a trail on the water as though leading us to it.

Jacob and I unpacked the boat. Before we reached the entryway, Jacob swept his hand down, catching me behind the knees. He caught me before I hit my head. "Hey!"

He grinned. "I get to do the thresholds," he reminded me.

I scowled; he kissed me to get rid of my pouting lip. I let go of my bad mood and kissed him back. It was the first time I was with him alone. It was different from having too many people around; people with excellent hearing and other gifts. He didn't hold himself back, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly he pulled back and set me down. "Race you to the water, Mrs. Black." In a second, he was gone. I smiled. _So he wanted to play did he?_

Slowly I walked over to the door. Even more slowly I drew off my shirt, I could hear his heart beat race.

Smiling, I walked down to meet him in the water.

It was morning when I woke. The sun warmed my body. I was lying next to Jacob, he was snoring. I rolled my eyes.

I hopped out of bed and went to start breakfast. I cooked extra, knowing that Jacob was going to be hungry. I thought of the reason for that and blushed.

"Morning," Jacob said behind me. His hands came around my back and hugged me.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I said, stretching on my tiptoes for his kiss.

"Screw breakfast, I'll just eat you." He murmured playfully in my ear. His stomach growled. I laughed.

"Maybe real food for an appetizer." I suggested. Jacob sighed. "Sure, sure."

We ate quickly. When we were done I asked, "Want to go exploring?"

Jake nodded and said, "After." He threw me over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom.

A couple hours later we got dressed and headed out. We brought bread to feed the seagulls. We decided to walk down the beach until we came back to the house.

Halfway down the beach we started to feed the seagulls. "You know if we keep this up one of them is going to poop on us." Jacob said. A second later a large white _thing_ hit him square in the face. I burst out laughing. I helped him wash off. Once he was clean he chased me down the beach. "Laugh at me will you?" he yelled. The sea gulls flew everywhere, trying to escape.

Finally I let him tackle me. We fell into the ocean with a splash. We climbed out laughing.

"Jacob Black, I liked this shirt!" I squawked.

He nodded seriously. "That's a very good impersonation of Alice."

We fell down laughing again.

I forgave him and we walked down the beach again. We explored tide pools and climbed up the cliffs. At 3:00 we made it back to the house. I stretched.

This time Jacob cooked. He was quite good, when he followed the recipe. When he didn't the results were disastrous.

It only took a few minutes before the pasta was ready. Laughing we sped to the bedroom.

Several days past this way. I had never understood why my parents couldn't keep their hands off each other. Now I had the same thing with Jacob.

We were eating a late breakfast [we had been distracted] when we heard the boat coming. Quickly we ran to get on clothes. I waited by the front door. When the knock came I smiled at the man and the woman. The woman looked a little frightened. I remembered what my father had told me. Kaure was part Ticuna Indian. She knew what my family was. She was the one that told my father that Mom was going to die if she had me. I mentally snorted; she did die, just not the way you would have expected.

"Hello. I'm Renesmee, that's Jake." I said in Portuguese.

Gustavo nodded. "We are here to clean the house."

I nodded in return and let them in. In Ticuna Indian I told Kaure, "It's okay. I won't bite."

My father had told me that Gustavo didn't speak Ticuna. I could see by his bewildered expression that this was so.

Kaure seemed to relax. Also in Ticuna Indian she asked, "Or your husband?"

I shook my head, "No."

Kaure reassured I went to find Jacob. He was asleep in the living room. We had stayed up all night last night, swimming among other things. I blushed.

Gustavo and Kaure quickly moved through the house. I heard Gustavo joke to Kaure, "No feathers this time." I heard her forced laughter.

I was reading when Kaure came in. "I would like to talk to you." I said in Portuguese. I gestured to a chair, "Please sit down."

Kaure nervously sat. "Have we done something wrong?"

I shook my head. "You know Edward, right?"

She nodded cautiously, "He spoke Ticuna."

I smiled, "Yes and you thought he was the Libishomen."

Kaure froze. "It's alright I won't hurt you." I said, "I just wanted to tell you how it turned out. Bella survived. I'm their child."

Kaure frowned, "But that was only seven years ago."

I grinned, "We grow quickly. I just didn't want you to be worried. My family is different. We don't eat humans." Well, I drank donated blood when I was little, but that was different.

Kaure smiled. "Thank you for easing my mind." She looked at Jacob, "What is he?"

"A shape-shifter."

Kaure nodded, "Homem-lobo?" she asked. This was Portuguese for werewolf. I nodded. Jacob snored loudly.

Kaure and I giggled. "He doesn't look that dangerous," she commented.

I shrugged, "Inside he's just a teddy bear."

Kaure smiled, "Thank you again, for putting my fears to rest."

She got up and waved goodbye. Gustavo met her outside. I watched as they got into their boat and sailed away.

I looked at Jacob; I then proceeded to wake him up in a way that had proved very popular in the past.


	4. Home and Pregnant

I woke up and got ready to take a shower, leaving Jake in the bed. I froze in front of the mirror. Was my stomach normally that bulgy? Cautiously I looked down. "_Shit_," I breathed. What was _with _my family? I was the _third generation_ that had gotten married early and had gotten _pregnant_ early.

I stared in amazement at the bump on my stomach. I knew I could get pregnant, I only had a period every five months but I did have them. Aunt Rosalie had thrown a fit when I got my first one. She was so excited that I could have kids. I don't think she planned on it being part _werewolf._

I forgot about my shower. I shoved Jacob. He didn't respond. I yelled in his ear, he didn't respond. Finally I did something I hadn't done in years. I bit his arm.

That got the response I wanted. "Crap, Nessie what was that for?" He yelped.

He looked at my face, "Nessie what's wrong? Are you hurt?" His hands ran over my body to see if I was injured. They stopped when they felt my stomach.

He looked down. "_SHIT!!!_ Your dad is going to _kill_ me!!!" he yelled. I felt a nudge. I gasped.

"What?" Jacob begged. I shook my head in wonder.

"She just kicked me."

Jacob's face went green. "Alright, we are going home."

I nodded. "I want Carlisle to check." I grinned, "This is becoming a trend for my family."

Jacob didn't smile, "Nessie this isn't funny. I'm sorry, but I was there when you almost killed your mom."

I flinched; I had always felt bad about that. "This is different. I'm strong, I'm not a weak human."

"We are still going to see Carlisle." Jacob said, he started packing our bags. I got dressed. _Well,_ I thought, _at least this is somewhat calmer then when Mom was pregnant with me._ There was another nudge.

Jacob and I brought all our stuff outside. Well, Jacob brought all our stuff outside, I was told to sit down and not do anything.

"Jacob, millions, no billions of women around the world carry things when they're pregnant." I said for the twentieth time as we headed down to the boat.

We had return tickets back home to use whenever we wanted. I took out my cell to call home.

"Nessie? What is it? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Great, it had to be my dad.

"Dad, I'm fine. We're coming home now, I just wanted to tell you." Jacob signaled for me to hand him the phone. I ignored him.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the airport." Dad said, thank God he wasn't suspicious.

We said goodbye and I hung up. Jacob looked at me worriedly, like I might drop dead at any second.

Before we could get into the boat, Gustavo and Kaure came sailing up.

"We are leaving now. I'm pregnant and Jacob wants to get me to a hospital." I called to them. Gustavo nodded. Kaure called out, "I want pictures!"

I smiled. "I'll get them to you as soon as I can!"

I told Jacob what had been said and he sped us to the mainland.

Chapter five Home and Pregnant

As the plane touched down I was very grateful that Jacob had thought to get me some maternity clothes before we got on the plane. I was pretty big already.

Jacob helped me down the ramp towards our family. The ramp hid my bulging belly from their view.

Mom and Dad froze. Rosalie, Alice and Esme ran toward me and helped me the rest of the way. Carlisle sighed. Jasper quickly calmed everyone down. Emmett wolf whistled.

I blushed.

"_Jacob. Black. You. Got. My. Daughter. Pregnant._" Dad growled.

Mom looked like she was going to faint, if that wasn't impossible. "We need to get you home," she said calmly.

I was hustled toward the cars. Jacob never left my side for which I was grateful. I knew it was never good when my dad looked like that.

Rosalie and Alice cooed to my stomach on the ride home.

Before I knew it we were pulling up to the main house. I was helped inside. "I'm not made of glass!" I snapped.

Jacob and I were sat down on the couch. My family sat around us.

Carlisle began. "When did you first think you were pregnant?"

"Three days ago." I answered.

"When was your last period?"

"Four and half months ago." I answered again.

"When was the conception?"

Jacob and I looked at each other, "Ummm," I said. Emmett laughed at my parents' faces. Rosalie smacked him to make him shut up.

"Three and a half days ago?" Jacob guessed.

I shrugged. That sounded right.

Carlisle sighed. "Are you having any cravings?"

I blushed. "Pistachio ice cream."

Jacob looked confused, "You hate pistachio ice cream."

"I know that's what's so weird." I said.

Carlisle frowned. "Hmm. Well, I'd like to get a sonogram if I can. Upstairs, you need a check up."

When I headed upstairs with Jake, I could hear Alice, Rosalie and Esme discussing baby clothes.

Two days later.

Carlisle had gotten all the sonogram equipment home. Everyone was very excited now that it was obvious that the baby wasn't killing me.

Jacob's pack was excited too. Leah kept moaning that it wasn't fair that Jake had a kid before her. But I knew that she was just as excited. She had joined the battalion of Aunts to shop for the baby. They were buying gender-neutral clothes for now; we still didn't know what the sex was. It seemed that my kid was going to be swamped in clothes.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked as he spread the blue gunk over my stomach. I nodded and everyone held his or her breath, literally.

Carlisle put the thingamajig on my bump. An image grew on the screen. "Well, we can see it at least," Grandpa said. He frowned. "Something about the image isn't right," he muttered. He froze.

"What?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"Oh hell!" Everyone jumped at Carlisle's outburst. He never swore. He stared at the screen intently. He sighed and took the thing off my stomach.

"Well?" Mom asked him. Carlisle frowned.

"Jacob, you have a bouncing baby _puppy._"

Jacob stared blankly, "A what?"

Carlisle closed his eyes. "The child has phased in the womb. Just before I took the equipment off, I saw it phase back to a human form."

Alice turned to Rosalie, "We're going to have to get two of everything if the child phases." She looked at Carlisle, "Do you know what the sex is?"

Carlisle nodded. "A boy."

I gasped. I could see him already. A beautiful baby boy with Jakes face and my hair.

Jacob squeezed my hand. "We'll have to think names."

Alice ahemed and stepped forward with a lengthy list. "This is page one."

I took it from her. "Frank, George, Simon…" I trailed off and looked at Jake.

"Ephraim?" Jacob offered.

"Ephraim? I like it. Ephraim." I said again. I looked down at my stomach, still covered in goop and said, "My little Ephry."

Alice scowled. "That is the one name not on the list."

Jacob and I scowled back. "This is our kid, Alice. Not yours." Jacob pointed out.

Alice looked disappointed but then lightened up. "Now that we know what we're shopping for it will be much more fun." She skipped out of the room. Rosalie, Esme and Leah followed.

Carlisle shook his head and wiped off my stomach.

Mom came over. "I'm so happy for you."

I smiled at her and Dad. "I'm so glad that you're here." I turned to Jacob, "If one of your ancestor's is in the kid's name then one of my ancestors needs to be in the name. What do you think Mom? Dad?"

Mom looked at Dad, then offered, "Mason?"

"Mason," Jacob mused. He grinned. "I like it."

We looked at each other and chorused, "Ephraim Mason Black-Cullen."

We had the name, now all we needed was the kid.


	5. Babytime

I was finishing my second helping of pistachio ice cream when I felt and twinge. I put my hand to my stomach.

"Ephry kicking again?" Jacob asked.

I nodded. That must be what happened. I turned back to my ice cream. Carlisle had told me not to eat so much, but when you have cravings you don't listen to anybody. I gasped at the pain in my lower back.

Jasper felt my mood change. "Crap, Carlisle! She's in labor!" He yelled. Jacob pulled me into his arms and rushed me into Carlisle's study/birthing room.

I panted as the pain hit me.

"Breathe, breathe," Jacob told me.

"_Oh fuck the breathing!_" I snapped. Emmett laughed downstairs.

"Feel free to do this yourself Emmett!" I called gasping as another wave of pain hit me. Was this the way it felt to be changed into a vampire?

I panted and felt a wave of liquid soak my legs. Suddenly Carlisle was there, nice and calm. I focused on Jacob's face while the contraction swept through me.

"This is one of the quickest births I've ever seen." Carlisle said. Quickest? It seemed like I had been there for hours not minutes. I screamed.

"Jacob, hold her hand!" A hot hand was pressed into mine. I squeezed.

"OW! She broke it!" Jacob yelped.

"Oh calm down Jacob!" Rosalie snapped. Jasper ran. The emotions in the room were too much for him.

"Push, push, push," Carlisle said.

"La Push?" Emmett said downstairs. Everyone screamed, "Shut up, Emmett!"

I pushed.

"I see a head! He, oh crap, no you can't phase right now." Carlisle said.

I gave one last push and the baby slid out. Carlisle handed him to Rosalie.

"One last push to get the placenta out." Carlisle said. I obeyed him wearily.

A cry split the air. My baby. "Give him to me!" I demanded.

Rosalie came over with a small bundle and placed it in my arms. I looked into the face of Ephraim Mason Cullen-Black.

Emmet eased into the room and took one look at my sweat streaked face and said, "Well that wasn't a very placenta [pleasant] experience was it?"

Without looking away from my baby, I picked it up and threw it at him. He shrieked as it hit his face.

Mom and Dad came in, followed by Alice and Jasper.

"Emmet why do you have birthing fluids on your head?" Dad asked before coming over to me.

He looked at Mom. "We have a beautiful grandson. I'm a Grandfather at seventeen."

Mom ignored him. "Well done sweetie," she told me.

Seth knocked at the door. "Can we come in?"

I nodded and Jacob waved them in. Seth, Embry and Quill made awwing noises. Leah gasped and looked at us worriedly.

"Mm, I think I just imprinted."

Jacob growled. "You have to wait until he's ready."

Edward laughed. "See, that's how I felt."

I stroked Jacob's hand. "We have a beautiful baby boy."

Ephraim yawned and closed his eyes. I gasped when he phased into a wolf cub. His fur was the same color as his father's.

"You are the most unique child in the world," I told my son. "You have the most unique family in the world and we love you Ephraim Mason Cullen-Black."

Epilogue.

I watched as Ephry, in his wolf cub form, played with Jacob and Leah, also in wolf form. A smile tugged at my lips as I got up to join them.


End file.
